A Siren and a Seeker
by JROTClover
Summary: When Viktor Krum meets a Siren named Jane Snow, things being to get different. A spell cast on his family many years ago begins to affect him and it changes his life drastically.
1. Chapter 1

_The Harry Potter series and anything in it doesn't belong to me (:_

* * *

_Just keep going, _she thought to herself as she paraded up and down the raised aisle. Jane was part siren and, naturally, was swept into the business of modeling. She fell into what she was told was the 'perfect' generation of sirens; one fourth, so she was not reliant on water (although had an abnormal thirst) but still retained the beauty and charisma of her ancestors. However, unlike most sirens, she did not have a quick temper, but rather was more of a people pleaser.

Jane felt the weight of this almost every day as she did her job, modeling in both the Muggle and wizarding communities. She bent over slightly behind stage as people swarmed her, fixing hair and make-up. Another hunger pang went through her. During wizarding jobs it wasn't so bad; they weren't as fixated on skinniness. But when she had Muggle jobs, she usually was starved until they could clearly see her cheekbones, collarbones, sometimes even her hipbones and ribs.

Being wrapped in another inappropriately short and tight dress and ushered out onto the catwalk, she sighed and put her face blank as she yet again tried not to pass out.

* * *

The next morning Jane awoke, seeing an owl on her windowsill. Thankfully, it was her paycheck from the Muggle modeling agency. She smiled, finally able to have at least three meals a day for a bit. She fed the owl a treat and roamed into her kitchen.

Opening cupboards, she realized there wasn't much there, so she settled on a grapefruit, eating both halves for once. Satisfied, although sadly realizing her stomach hurt from just that small amount of food, she got ready to head out to her preferred side of life, the wizarding modeling.

* * *

The biggest difference between modeling for Muggles and wizards is that Muggles model to show off the product. Wizards, however, model the reaction of the product, preferably wanting the model to look healthy and happy. That is why Jane is fed at work every day but has to exercise a certain amount. Women are preferred in the wizarding community as well fed but also fit.

Jane didn't mind this whatsoever. Hopping on a treadmill after having a protein shake (with an extra dose to restore lost nutrients), she popped in ear buds and watched as she could slightly see the tip of her black hair swing back in forth towards her face in a ponytail.

Jane was still running when a group of males, all appearing to be athletes, walked in to the building. There was a glass wall to the gym area of the agency to allow those working out to see what was going on, and Jane would happily people-watch. There were three younger males, all rather large—_Quidditch players,_ Jane thought—with an older gentleman at the front, probably a coach. Her agent, Lisa, was talking to them, motioning to Jane. _Maybe I'm getting a new job, _she thought.

Her thoughts were answered as Lisa walked towards the gym, the coach holding open the door. Lisa smiled her thanks then introduced Jane to the men as she got off the treadmill.

"Jane, these men are from the Bulgarian quidditch team," Lisa began as Jane toweled her face off, hoping she wasn't too sweaty. "A chaser, a beater, the coach, and the famous seeker, Viktor Krum," she smiled. "They're creating a promotional for their team for the season and would like you to model."

Jane smiled at all of them. "I'm Jane, nice to meet all of you," she began. "And yes, I'd be interested in doing that, even if I am more of an Irish fan…" she grinned.

The coach gave a booming laugh. "Hopefully that will change by the end of the season, dear!" he said, shaking her hand. "I'm the coach, everyone calls me Coach. I assume you've at least seen my boys, Vasily Dimitrov a chaser and the captain, Ivan Volkov a beater, and Viktor Krum, the seeker."

Jane nodded, observing the three as they were introduced. All seemed well-mannered, in nice jeans and dress shirts for the meeting. Vasily was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, although he was shorter than Ivan and Viktor. He nodded and gave a small smile at his introduction.

Ivan had light brown hair and blue eyes, an inch or two taller than Vasily, and a slightly larger build. He nodded his head, giving a slightly larger smile than Vasily.

Finally, there was Viktor. He was taller than Ivan by about two inches, giving him a final height of about 6'6", which is significant to Jane standing at a height 5'11"-6'0". He had dark hair and dark eyes, and looked at Jane with a quizzical and observing look, although still giving a polite bow known to the Durmstrang students, of whom Jane knew him to have been.

Coach began talking again. "We've seen your work, knowing you to be very successful, especially with athletics, and are interested in bringing you along with us to tour and model. You would come with us due to possible live modelings."

Jane looked at Lisa, who was smiling and nodding. She walked over to her. "They are offering great pay, it's a great team, and no demeaning work," Lisa said. "It'd be a wise move to make."

Jane smiled, turning her gaze back to Coach. "I'd be honored to travel with your team," she smiled.

Coach smiled, raising his hands and wrapping Jane in a hug. "Wonderful! You'll begin tomorrow," he said, turning to walk away with Lisa.

"So soon?" Jane asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded. "I'll send someone to pack your things. Keep eating and running, I hate those Muggles starving you!" Lisa walked out with Coach at the players. As Jane returned to the treadmill, she stopped and saw Viktor turn to look back at her, clearly meaning to hold her gaze. Jane paused, waiting. Viktor simply smiled, a small movement at the corner of his mouth, and bowed. With that, he turned and left with his group. Jane felt it was going to be an interesting tour.

* * *

Jane arrived the next day to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team headquarters. The headquarters was situated in Bulgaria, of course, and consisted of the team's dorms and training quarters. Walking up to the building, it appeared to be formerly some sort of small school, transformed into a living place.

The inside of the building was extremely homey. The large wooden doors opened into a common room of sorts, with a fireplace off to the right and a large staircase winding along the left wall to upstairs. In front of the fireplace was a rug with a few lounge chairs and a doorway leading into presumably the kitchen. Jane was greeted by Coach walking in from the possible kitchen area.

"There's the Bulgaria girl!" he laughed. Jane smiled. Coach motioned for her to follow him. "You'll be upstairs and have your own room and bathroom, the same as everyone else," he said, walking up the stairs.

Jane followed, admiring the warm feeling of the headquarters, observing some of the paintings along the walls. Upstairs they arrived at a long hallway filled with dorms, taking a right turn at the end. The right turn revealed more dorms and some sort of a library area. Jane passed the doors leading into the library, and saw to her delight that it was the second level of a huge library. She saw a familiar dark form roaming the aisles of books, and had to continue on to her room.

Coach led her to the final room in the hall. Opening the door, he chuckled saying, "You get a room next to Viktor. Don't let his reading disturb you…" Jane smiled, walking in behind Coach.

She smiled, looking about the room. It had a high ceiling, a four-poster bed with a canopy and very thick and comfortable-looking bed sheets and pillows. There was a large bay window looking out towards the quidditch pitch, the shelves around, above, and below it and the padded bench inside empty. There was a fireplace on the wall in front of the bed, a small television on the wall above it. The bathroom was behind a door to the left of the fireplace.

After looking around the room, Jane smiled. "It's wonderful. Thank you," she told Coach.

He smiled. "We always spoil our players and staff. Although my boys seem polite during meetings, I'll let you know they're rowdy during House time. We refer to this place as the House instead of headquarters. Help yourself to the training room, kitchen, library, everything. I've gotta go settle some things for practice in a few days. You can decorate your room, roam, whatever. Enjoy!" With that, Coach walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jane just changed a few things. Pulling out her wand, she altered the walls and bed coverings to be similar to the ones at her home, made to change colors and tones according to her mood. Right now they turned to a calming green, trying to calm her anxiety down. Sitting down and sprawling out on the bed, having set out her clothes in drawers and a few others choice items out, she felt her stomach growl. Taking off her shoes, Jane decided to get something to eat.

Jane already felt comfortable, wandering the House in her socks, jeans, and simple t-shirt. Since she was off duty, she could wear what she wanted, and Jane always took advantage of it. Her socks were short and black, her dark washed jeans bootcut, and her t-shirt what she felt to be a flattering shade of blue, bringing out the color of her gray eyes and black hair. She had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, her bangs sweeping over the side of her face. She went through the doorway on the first floor, finding that it was the kitchen.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge of the extremely large kitchen, she was pleased to see there was no shortage of food. She had been raised in foster care and had been taken out early, but was happy to find a house so welcoming to people and packed with so much food again. She finally decided on a small package of pumpkin seeds she had found and wandered towards the library.

It turned out that under the staircase was another doorway leading into another wing of the House, the ginormous library. Jane had no clue why the library wasn't to proportion with the rest of the house, but she quite frankly didn't care and happily grabbed a book she found interesting and holed herself up in a corner, surrounded by bookshelves and by a small window, sitting in a lounge chair while eating pumpkin seeds.

* * *

Jane didn't lift her head out of the book until she was about half way through the 2-inch novel and heard a noise from the aisle in front of her. She looked up, long done with her pumpkin seeds and putting a book mark in the book. She stood up, walking towards the noise.

Turning into the aisle, she saw Viktor Krum bending over, picking up a few books that had fallen from a wobbly shelf farther down the aisle. She walked down the path, bending down to help him. He looked up in surprise at her arrival. She smiled, greeting him with a nod.

They both bent down to pick up the books. Jane rose with two, Viktor with another four. She piled her two on a safe-looking shelf with a few empty slots. Viktor did the same, returning his gaze back to her. Jane stood there, afraid to say anything. Finally she smiled slightly again, turning to walk away.

"I apologize," Viktor began. "No von visits here often," he explained.

Jane turned back around. "It's fine. I'm probably going to be here a lot in my free time," she warned him.

He didn't smile, but his hard gaze looked slightly softer now. "You enjoy reading?" he asked.

She nodded. "Very much. I saw you in here when I first arrived. You like reading, too?"

He returned the nod. "Vould you mind if I sat vith you?"

She shook her head. "Feel free to." Jane turned around, plodding back to her seat.

Viktor arrived, a book on history in his hand. He brought out his wand, summoning a maroon easy chair to sit at a right angle to her own. She curled back up on her own chair, returning to her story of fairies trying to save their forest. After a while, Jane had to stop to stretch her neck and yawn. She looked up to see Viktor grinning slightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, curious.

He shrugged. "In the book, a stupid man from France… It is a pleasure to haff the priv-e-ledge to look back on mistakes," he observed.

Jane grinned slightly. "That's a way to look at it."

Viktor looked up, an air of concentration around him. "You are part… Veela?" he asked.

Jane shook her head. "No. Siren," she said.

He nodded. "That explains vhy my teammates vere odd around you," he half-smiled.

Jane smiled sadly. "Probably."

Viktor frowned, turning his body towards Jane. "Do not be sad. Sirens are vonderful, not just because of their beauty. You haff a vonderful heritage and a unique part of you because of it," he told her. "Some may vant you because of your Siren, but it doesn't mean you are just a Siren. You are still a vitch."

Jane looked up at him, absolutely puzzled by his behavior. "But think of how you are feeling right now. More likely than not you are saying all of this sweet, poetic stuff because the Siren's 'song' is making you all extra-romantic. It may not change who I am, but it changes others," she said, getting up and grabbing her book. "Thank you for the kind words Viktor, but think of whether or not they're your own." She walked out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Why did she have to be part Siren? Yes, it helped in her line of work, but she was more of an introvert for a reason: So people would leave her alone and let her be away from her own heritage.

* * *

Viktor was puzzled by Jane's storming out. He understood what she meant, but had he not said the right things? He was worried deeply, reminded of what his father had told him once before. _If your soulmate refuses you, a broken heart can be deadly. _Viktor sighed, thinking once again of the power behind being a Krum male. Many years ago, a witch had been broken hearted when the man she loved left her for his soulmate. The witch realized the other woman was the man's soulmate, but ridden with spite cast a curse upon the man. From then on the Krum males could always tell who his soulmate would be, but if he couldn't find her or win her over, the results could be horrible, even deadly.

Viktor realized Jane was his soulmate when he had walked into the modeling agency. A certain scent had left a path towards her that only he could smell. He knew it was the scent of a soulmate because he could hardly control himself upon meeting Jane. Along with being part Siren, he had almost uncontrollable desires to claim her for himself. So instead he adapted a facial expression he knew probably looked negative, if not uncomfortable, to prevent her from thinking less of him.

Sitting in the library, he had wanted nothing more than to talk to her as much as possible, to have her sit on his lap and lean on his shoulder as they ready, but he knew better. But now, sitting in his bedroom—unfortunately and thankfully next to hers—he was going crazy. He had hardly slept the previous night, kept up by thoughts of Jane and the scent of her. He immediately had owled his parents. They responded with congratulations and, as usual, warnings. _Don't get violent when others go after her,_ his father told him, knowing she was a Siren. _Don't come on too strong, _his mother had said, giving him the woman's point of view.

Viktor sighed, tossing and turning. What really stuck in his mind was when they were talking about Sirens and she looked so ashamed. No, sad. She was sad that others wouldn't treat her normally. He wanted to tell her that his poetic words weren't because she was a Siren but because she was his soulmate, the woman he was meant to be with forever.

Looking at the time, Viktor saw it was late. Everyone would be showing up in the next few days, so he figured tomorrow was his last day alone. _With Jane, _he couldn't help but think. He was able to fall asleep imagining the _what if's _of the next day.

* * *

Jane awoke to the sound of yelling and banging next door. She woke up, turning on a light next to her bed as she realized it was coming from Viktor's room. Coach burst open through her door, calling for her to come out and help him.

Running to the next room, her hair flying and her flannel pj pants dragging on the ground, she arrived to find Coach pacing and Viktor thrashing in his sleep. It was not a seizure but a severe night terror.

"Can you wake him?" Coach yelled.

Jane shrugged, walking over to Viktor. "Viktor?" Jane asked.

Viktor stopped yelling for a moment, cocking his head, then continued his thrashing.

"Viktor!" Jane said again, this time louder and walking closer.

Viktor reached out, grabbing her by the waist and dragging her into the bed next to him. She gave a yelp of surprise, Viktor's embrace extremely strong but surprisingly gentle. Jane felt his panting slow down as he tucked her head under his chin, rubbing her back. Jane had her hands on his chest, still taken by surprise.

Coach was staring, stupefied. "Oh," he said. "Oh!" He walked away, muttering about how Viktor hadn't told him something. Before walking out the door, Coach turned to her. "Don't try getting out. It won't work. I'll tell you more in the morning. Good night!" With that, he left Jane in the bed of Viktor.

She sighed, catching a hint of his scent. She had to admit, it smelled nice. Really good, actually… She smiled, nuzzling closer to Viktor. _I can get used to this, _she thought.

* * *

Jane woke the next morning to Viktor playing with her hair, smiling openly for the first time.

"I vake up to a vonderful girl in my bed. I am vone lucky guy," he chuckled. She liked his laugh. It was deep and rumbled in his chest.

"Yes, you're lucky. Can I go back to sleep?" she asked, snuggling in closer to him and shivering.

He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "If you vant."

She smiled, breathing his scent in again. She didn't know if it was because she slept with him overnight—_Oh my gosh, I slept with Viktor Krum. At least it wasn't __**that**__ way…_ -but his scent was rather addicting now.

Viktor moved from playing with her hair to trailing his fingers along her back, the upper part exposed since she was wearing a tank top. She smiled, giggling occasionally. "That tickles," she muttered.

She could feel him smile as he continued doing it. She wriggled closer to him, shoving him in the chest with her head. "Stoooooop," she muttered. When he didn't, she finally poked her head up to look at him. "So first you steal me away into your bed during the middle of the night after Coach drags me in here, now you won't let me sleep in? Some guy you are," she said.

He looked at her with a smile, shrugging. "I vant you avake. You haff vonderful eyes, and I've been enjoying you sleep for half an hour already," he said.

Jane sighed, rubbing her eye. "Alright, I'll get up I guess. But I'm gonna take a shower, find you, then expect an explanation." She sat up, stretching, and hopped out of his bed, plodding into her bedroom.

As she walked in, the bed and walls took on a light red tint, signifying love. She blushed. "Oh, shut up," she muttered as the walls returned to a pale green color, her favorite.

Walking downstairs after her shower, she wore her hair down in their natural waves, her favorite pair of blue jeans, and a black long-sleeved cashmere sweater. The weather was cold, but not quite cold enough for the fireplaces to be on. She walked into the kitchen, expecting Viktor to be there, and was right.

He had taken a shower too, and was walking around without a shirt to her delight. He had on blue jeans and socks, his hair still slightly wet. He ran a hand through it as he walked to the cabinet, droplets spraying. Jane silently walked in, hopping on the counter to watch him.

He grabbed a large box of cereal, a large bowl, and a jug of milk. When he finally turned around and saw her, he jumped then smiled.

"Good morning," he said, setting everything down.

Jane smiled. "Morning. Do you have cereal every morning?" she asked him.

He shrugged, nodding his head and opening the box. "Basically."

Jane got down, going to the fridge and pulling out eggs, ham, and bacon, then moving to the cupboards to get pans. "Well, this morning you're getting something else.

Viktor put his things up, hopping up on her old place on the counter, watching as she bustled around to the stove, mixing eggs, putting in bacon and cheese and cooking it while making bacon that sizzled.

"Lisa will kill me if she hears I had bacon, but it's one of my favorites," she said, piling the meat onto a place on the center island. Next to it were two plates, both with scrambled eggs and ham on them. One had more eggs, made for Viktor. When Jane was done, she waved her wand to get the dishes cleaned and grabbed some bacon for herself, beginning to eat.

Viktor had hopped down, smiling and smelling the air. "I have not had a meal that smelled this good and vas home cooked in a long time," he said, reaching for a piece of bacon. He bit into it, making a satisfied sound. "It is cooked perfectly," he said, moving onto the eggs. Jane assumed they were good, because he didn't speak again until he was done.

Jane took her time, chewing slowly and stopping to get some juice. She was standing at the island counter, eating, as Viktor put his dishes away. When he was done, Jane jumped at the surprise of feeling his arms snake slowly down her back, finding their way to cross over her stomach. She leaned back into him as he pulled her gently towards him. He simply placed his chin on her shoulder, breathing deeply and slowly with closed eyes.

Jane felt her heart flutter, and she smiled. She placed her hands over his, intertwining their fingers and she closed her eyes, swaying gently with him. She heard him take a deep breath, and he began to tell a story.

"There vas vonce a vitch who fell in loff with a man. The man fell in loff vith another voman, and the vitch vas heartbroken, but the vitch knew the voman vas the man's soulmate. But the vitch vas still heartbroken, and out of anger, cast a spell on the man's family. Every man in the family vill know his soulmate similar to how a Veela does, by going almost crazy in loff. The downfall to this is if the man does not find his soulmate, or she rejects him, there are horrible consequences, even death. That vas in my family. Every Krum man knows who his soulmate is, and that is vhat happened. Jane, you are my soulmate. I vould say that I am sorry you are dragged in to this, but to be honest, I'm not sorry at all, unless you do not feel the same," he finished. He turned his head to the left slightly, kissing Jane's neck.

She shivered. "Viktor, I will fully accept this. I can't guarantee I'll fall madly in love with you, but if I'm your soulmate and magic can tell it, maybe it's true. I won't hurt you," she said, speaking softly.

Viktor squeezed her gently, pressing his forehead to her neck. "I know this is sudden and big, but it vill be fine. I promise."

Jane smiled. "If you promise, that's enough for me."

* * *

Viktor was willing to try to let Jane sleep alone at first, since this was all sudden. Coach understood the circumstances and gave him the blessing, but Viktor still wanted Jane to be comfortable, not locked in his embrace. He was sitting in his bed reading, about to go to sleep, when there was a light knock on the door. He turned to see Jane walking in through the door, her hair still down and messy, wearing pj pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her gray eyes and tan, freckled face revealed her shy eagerness.

He set his book on the bedside table. Thankfully he no longer could wear his summer sleepwear of just underwear, and was in baggy shorts and a t-shirt. He watched as Jane silently climbed into bed beside him, under the covers, and lay down, her back resting against his leg and a pillow already claimed. She snuggled into the fluffy pillow and took a deep breath in and out, muttering something along the lines of 'Night.' Viktor smiled and turned off the light, leaning down and wrapping his arm around her waist, tracing a few delicate lines up and down her stomach. At her giggle, he finally rested and had the best sleep of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day his teammates were arriving, Viktor immediately knew. He was awakened by a sudden knocking and the door opening. Visily and Ivan were at his doorway, bags already gone and walking in, causing a ruckus. Viktor shook his head no, shushing them. His two closest friends stopped, then saw Jane in his bed. The two started making inappropriate gestures and Viktor was surprised to find himself angered at them thinking of Jane that way. He ushered them out, slowly following behind to prevent waking Jane.

Meeting them in the hall, Viktor sighed.

"Did you bed her?" Ivan asked.

Viktor scowled. "No. You know my rule on girls. I von't sleep vith vone unless…"

Visily made a face. "She iz… ze girl?" he asked.

Viktor nodded. "Yes."

Ivan looked at him, wide-mouthed. "So soon? Be lucky it's vith someone who's part Siren," he said with a smile.

Viktor shot him a look. "Do not think of or speak of her in that manner. She is Jane, not just part Siren. She is mine and I expect the rest of the team to stay avay from her," Viktor said, forewarning both of them, malice in his veins.

Visily gave him a half smile. "Viktor, don't worry. I'm happy for you. It iz about time you found her, eh?"

Ivan nodded. "I'm not as polite or as mushy-gushy as Visily, but I feel the same vay, Viktor," he assured him.

Viktor took a deep breath, calming down. "Thank you."

His door opened a crack, and Jane peeked out. "Viktor?" She walked out, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Viktor couldn't help but smile at her hair in a mess. It made her look cute.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, planting a small kiss on her head. He was pleased to see her smile and blush. "Visily, Ivan, you remember Jane. Jane, this is Visily and Ivan, my two closest friends."

Jane leaned her head against Viktor, smiling sleepily. "Hello again." She shook hands with both of them.

"Viktor has been waiting a long time for ze girl to come along," Visily said, teasing.

Viktor shoved his friend playfully. "Yeah, yeah, you two can embarrass me later. Let Jane get voke up, okay?" With that, the two friends wandered off and Viktor leaned Jane against the wall, towering over her.

Jane looked up at him, smiling and biting her lip slightly. _She looks mischievious when she bites her lip, _he thought. "I like it when you tower over me like that," she said softly.

Viktor half-smiled, placing his forearm on the wall above her head and his other hand on her waist, rubbing circles on her side. "Yeah?"

She smiled shyly. He couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to kiss her, and he leaned down slowly, kissing her collarbone. He heard her slight intake of breath, and he followed that with another kiss up her neck, and another, and another. He finally had reached her jaw and he waited for any warning from her to stop. He felt his urges taking over as he kissed her along the jaw, gradually rougher and rougher. He reached the corner of her mouth before placing his hand on her cheek and turning her mouth towards his and finally, very gently, just barely touched her lips with his own. He saw her eyes were closed and it felt like she had stopped breathing. He felt his own chest tightened, his heartbeat racing, as he kissed her slightly harder until he finally had made complete contact. He rubbed under her jaw as he kissed her, pressing against her gently, feeling her hands along his lower back.

He finally leaned back, panting as he opened his eyes to see her staring up at him, her eyes opening slowly and chin forward, still frozen from the kiss. She smiled slightly, returning her breathing to normal. Viktor leaned away from her slowly, feeling the adrenaline in his veins and feeling on top of the world. "I…I need to take a shower," she said almost inaudibly, her hands dropping from his back. She turned away, the first few steps shaky, as she returned to her room to take a shower. Viktor returned to his own room and shower, unable to forget every detail of his first kiss with Jane.

* * *

Jane kept going, her lungs burning at the fast pace. The team had officially started training a few days after her first kiss with Viktor and it was highly suggested she do cardio exercises with them. Thankfully she found she could keep up with the professionals, except Viktor. Viktor was always leading the pack, not cutting her any slack, but on every break he immediately made up for it with his company.

They had been running for half an hour, covering almost four miles. The group was on their way back to the Quidditch pitch for even more cardio. Jane only occasionally joined in on broom work when it included not playing, due to some contract or another.

Arriving back at the outside of the House, Coach told Jane to go inside to meet with Lisa. She nodded, jogging very slowly up the steps. Inside her agent greeted her, laughing at the sweaty model.

"I see you're not lacking in exercise," Lisa chuckled. "Get cleaned up. We have a shoot in an hour."

Jane sighed, walking very slowly up the stairs to a shower. She assumed it was for the Quidditch job, since she hadn't been informed otherwise. Regardless, she showered, wore no make-up, kept her hair down, and wore tasteful jeans and a lace long-sleeve shirt with ballet flats. Ready to head out, Lisa Apparated them to the shoot.

Lisa Apparated them to a common photo shoot area. There was a backdrop, lights, the whole shebang. Jane was greeted by the photographer, saying they wanted some individual shots of her and then they would get the team in to do some pre-game shots, to intimidate the other teams with how strong the Bulgarians were.

Jane ended up in short-shorts, tall quidditch boots, and a tight jersey with her hair up in a tight braided bun. All she had to do was do a few poses with a broom, with a Quaffle, Snitch, et cetera. Jane found it all rather boring. She eventually changed back into her old clothes when the shoot was done, and decided to stay and watch the team's pictures being done.

She found the funniest picture to be when the only woman on the team, Clara, was made to stand in the center with the men cowering to her in mercy. Clara found it amusing as well, and a few of the guys found it demeaning until Clara shot them looks. Viktor looked up to Jane, smiling.

The photographer dismissed everyone, but practice for the team was done for the day. As the team dispersed, Jane met Viktor in front of the backdrop as he drew her closer to him. He rub the small of her back gently while she placed her hands on his chest.

"So, did you have fun with your modeling job?" she asked him teasingly.

He shrugged, grinning down at her. "I haff modeled before. I didn't like it much; I alvays had vomen hanging off of me."

Jane frowned. "Well, we can't have anymore of that, now, can we?" she asked, smiling a bit.

Viktor laughed. "I like it vhen you get jealous. You look cute vhen you're planning evil things," he joked.

Jane shrugged. "I may be shy, but I have a nasty bite when it comes to protecting my man." She winked, and he placed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and Jane took the opportunity to examine every feature of his face she could.

Jane heard a faint clicking sound in the background but thought nothing of it, figuring someone was walking in heels in the other room. Viktor opened his eyes, smiling at Jane. She smiled back, leaning her head slightly to the right, bringing her lips to his slowly and gently, until he finally closed the gap. Jane felt her heartbeat speeding up as his hand trailed up her back—

"AWWW!" came a voice in the background. Jane tried to jump back, but Viktor instinctively pulling her to his chest in protection. They turned to see the photographer and Lisa smiling at them, a camera in the photographer's hand. "That'll be adorable."

Jane blushed furiously, hiding her face in Viktor's chest. Viktor kissed the top of her head. "Haven't you heard of privacy?" he asked, clearly trying to keep his temper down.

"Yes, but there's also publicity. These are lovely momentos for you two, but we're not publishing them; women would start sending Jane death threats, stop watching Quidditch… No worries, these won't be released to the public," Lisa said with a smile.

Viktor still scowled at them, turning Jane away and leading her off.

* * *

The next day there was another photo shoot, one that Jane did not like whatsoever. The men on the Quidditch team took dramatic-looking pictures with models surrounding them. Jane had opted out of those, only requesting to be in the one with Viktor in it. While she had gone to change, she returned to the photographer talking to a bare-chested, greased-up Viktor surrounded by models.

"Viktor, just get it done before she gets back, Jane will never know!" the photographer was persuading him.

Viktor responded in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear. "No. I vill only pose vith Jane. The fans von't even know ve are together. She's the face of the modeling for the team, so she should stay vith the Seeker," he responded.

The photographer was getting ready to respond, most likely in a very loud voice, when Jane walked in. "'Jane will never know,'" she mocked him. "Just letting you know, I almost _always _find out," she glared at him. She dismissed the other girls who grumbled past her, shooting daggers. Jane gave them a glare and no challenges were made.

Having been given a deep tan to match Viktor's and put in a gold skirt and cropped shirt, Jane was essentially the Snitch for the Seeker. She walked onto the floor with Viktor, wrapping herself around him as the photographer directed. She was angry at the photographer, but was rather happy with some of the positions she was put in.

After the pictures were done, Jane left to change and was greeted later by Viktor out in the hall. "You vere beautiful," was all he growled before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. He began kissing her, rubbing his hands along her sides, down her hips, and back up to her ribs. His lips were rough against hers, but it was with a nice fire rather than something horrible and too agressive.

Viktor was the one to pull back, panting heavily. Jane was breathing heavily, but observed his eyes: The pupils had dialated to cover almost his entire iris. As she watched him close his eyes and catch his breath, he seemed to be controlling himself. When his eyes reopened, she watched as his pupils shrunk to normal. He walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her waist.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

Jane shook her head, smiling. "No, not at all. And trust me, there's no reason to be sorry," she laughed.

Viktor shook his head but still grinned. "Let us get back. I haff something to explain to you." He took her hand and they apparated back to the House.

* * *

Viktor led Jane to his bed and simply sat down. She followed, sitting down and leaning her head on his shoulder. Viktor took a deep breath and began.

"I haff a curse, as you know. But along vith that curse also can come uncontrollable urges, such as vhen I kissed you today. However, I just vanted to varn you, that it can be much, much vorse than that. The only time I vould stop is if you got hurt…" he said, a pained expression on his face.

Jane smiled sadly, running her hand along his cheek. "It's ok, Viktor. Trust me, I don't mind the kissing… But I understand about the 'worse' things. I'll be ok, I promise." She gave him a peck on the cheek then stood up. "How about I make something good for lunch?"

Viktor smiled, grabbing her hand gently. "That sounds vonderful." He gave her hand a kiss and let her walk off towards the kitchen. _I just hope I won't do anything to hurt her,_ he thought. He had a nagging feeling something would happen he would regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was at an interview for another modeling job. The one for Quidditch was wonderful, but just not quite enough, so she thought she would take on another one. This one was for a Muggle company.

Jane sighed as she listened to Lisa and the owner of the modeling business talk.

"I really want her, she'll just have to lose a few pounds," the owner said.

"Right now she's on another job and needs to look just like _this_," Lisa said for about the third or fourth time.

"Listen, after this job, she will be so well-known that anyone will hire her, anytime. Now if she just loses a few pounds, she will get the job to one of the biggest modeling shows this year," the man said, an air of finality around him.

Lisa thought for a second, then nodded her head. "We'll do it." She shook the man's hand.

Jane sighed internally. Lisa had sold her body, again, without asking Jane about it… again.

"Alright Jane, let's go," Lisa said. Jane smiled and thanked the man, walking out behind Lisa.

"Now, you'll have to go back on a diet," Lisa told her.

Jane laughed. "You know a diet includes actually eating, right?" she said.

Lisa made her usual face of distaste. "This is how it is in modeling right now. It used to be big girls, now it's skinny girls. I'm your agent and I think it will do wonders for your career."

Jane shook her head. _How can I have a career if I'm not healthy? _she thought to herself.

After Apparating back to the House, Lisa turned towards her with the usual, 'There's a catch' smile. "Now, you have to lose a lot of weight, right?" Lisa said. Jane eyed her suspiciously. "Well, there are two options… You can just not eat as much, which everyone will notice, especially Viktor, or eat normally and just… get rid of it."

Jane looked at her. "Well, I normally just don't eat as much. I hate having to run until I faint or having to puke."

"Well, here's the thing… If you don't eat as much, Viktor will notice, and will probably _make _you eat. So if you chose to not eat as much… I'd have to separate you from him."

"What? No! I don't want to leave him," Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Well, then make a schedule of extra exercise and, uh, regular trips to the bathroom."

With that, Lisa gave Jane a smile and Apparated out. Jane stomped upstairs, changing into pajamas. She didn't want to have to deal with this crap again.

_Jane was in a stall, sitting beside the toilet. A group of three girls stood around her, having already gone. "C'mon Janey, we're about to go on and you ate too much," one of them said._

_ Jane could hardly get up. She slowly rose to her knees, hugging onto the toilet as she got rid of her food. She felt a shot of adrenaline go through her but it quickly vanished, leaving her weak again. The three girls picked her up to her feet and lead her behind the curtains._

_ She panted heavily, trying to stand up straight and keep the room from spinning. When it was her turn to go on, she tried to summon some strength to just keep going. When she reached the front of the catwalk and stopped, she felt herself going and fainted, almost falling off the stage. When she woke up, she was in a hospital to be rehabilitated._

_ It was always bulimia that got her addicted to being skinny._

Jane shook her head at the memory. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad since she had Viktor… She had tried using an illusion spell before, but having to go down the catwalk she couldn't hold it for very long. The full-body illusions were always the hardest, so she had to get skinny by physical means.

She just lay down in bed, curling up on her side, wishing Viktor was here, but he had practice so she understood. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Viktor arrived back to his room to see Jane asleep on his bed. He smiled, noticing how sprawled out she was. He guessed she was having a bad dream from the crinkle between her eyebrows.

He changed into pajamas as well and sat down beside Jane, placing his hand softly on her head. She immediately reacted by stretching, then laying her head on his lap. Viktor couldn't help but grin, leaning back on his pillows. Deciding to take a nap, he tucked Jane in and cuddled in beside her. She immediately burrowed into his chest, squeaking in frustration from the events in her dream. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

Viktor soon dozed off, hearing nothing in his dreams but the sound of Jane breathing beside him.

* * *

Waking up, Viktor heard yelling from somewhere. He got up, groggy, assuming Jane was downstairs somewhere. He couldn't identify the loud voices but decided to go investigate.

He arrived downstairs to see Coach and Jane's agent, Lisa, arguing.

"I will not have the face of this team be anorexic skinny!" Coach was yelling.

"Then hold off on pictures for about a month, then she can go back to normal!" Lisa yelled back.

Viktor immediately intervened. "Vhat is going on?" he asked, temper rising.

Coach turned to him. "This insane woman wants Jane to lose almost twenty pounds!" he yelled.

Lisa crossed her arms. "I don't – the head of another job wants her to! This is how Muggle modeling works! Just give me a month and you can have her back—"

"This is not just a matter of how she looks!" Coach yelled. "This has to do with her _health_! It can affect her for her entire life!"

"Vhat does Jane haff to say about it?" Viktor yelled, silencing them again.

"Ask her yourself, she's in the bathroom," Lisa said, waving him off as she and Coach started at it again.

Viktor jogged off towards the bathroom, arriving and knocking on the door. He heard the sound of Jane groaning and grabbed the doorknob. _Why is it locked?_ he wondered to himself. Grabbing his wand and giving it a flick, he unlocked the door, walking in.

He saw Jane lying on the floor, sniffling softly. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. He guessed she had been in here a while.

Viktor reached over to her, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, sniffling again.

"Vhat is vrong?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Weight, beauty, everything judged is physical… Lisa wants me to do this job in Muggle modeling and I have to lose weight for it, and quick. She wants me to go on a… diet," she said, not wanting to alarm Viktor.

"Coach said it vas almost twenty pounds?" he inquired.

Jane shook her head. "About ten or fifteen, actually."

Viktor ran his hand over her head, getting the hair out of her face. "Do you vant to do it?" he asked.

Jane shrugged. "Money is money. I do really enjoy modeling, and this is a huge opportunity. It's one of the biggest modeling jobs available this year," she said.

Viktor nodded. "If you vant to do it, and it von't bother you going on a diet, then do vhat _you _vant to do."

Jane sighed, nodding slightly. "I know. If I do it, Coach will be mad, but if I don't, Lisa will, but I suppose I'd be disappointed as well…" she thought.

Viktor hugged her tighter. "I vill support vhat you choose to do."

Jane smiled, looking up at him. "I know you will, and I am grateful for it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and as usual, he got that strange feeling in his stomach that he never got tired of.

He picked her up and stood, setting her down. "Make sure you get that veight back, though. I love how you look now." He winked, giving her a kiss on the neck. She giggled, opening the door and walking out.

"I'll make sure to," she said. But as she turned away, Viktor couldn't help but notice the look of pain, uncertainty… almost fear in her eyes. It flashed for only a second, but it was enough for him to worry.

* * *

Jane made sure Viktor was asleep before getting up out of bed. It had been about a week since the blowout over her career, and Jane had lost about five pounds already. Using a mix of not eating as much (since Viktor understood a diet – although not knowing _this _was the diet) and purging, then exercising with the Quidditch team, she managed to lose weight while still staying toned, instead of looking like an old woman, which is what usually happened.

She observed in the mirror how her collarbone was even more prominent and her pelvis bone was poking out where it previously didn't unless she hadn't ate. The empty feeling in her stomach was beginning to feel comfortable, and anytime she ate she felt bloated and sick. She knew the disease was starting to set in again, but quite frankly didn't care. She couldn't wait to be super skinny again.

Speaking of a bloated feeling, she had yet to get rid of the most recent meal. She pulled her hair back, leaning over the open toilet on her knees. Following her usual manuever, she felt the contents of her stomach slip away, and smiled in satisfaction as she flushed the toilet. Looking in the mirror she admired her collarbone and shoulder blades, eventually noting that her pelvis bones were beginning to show.

Washing off her face and mouth and brushing her teeth, she simply padded back down the hall towards Viktor's room. She easily and guilt-free climbed back under the covers, cuddling with Viktor as she went to sleep.

* * *

_Just one more, _she thought desperately. Her lungs were burning, her legs screaming to give up, a pounding in her head, but she began another lap around the quidditch field. Each lap was half a mile and this was her fifth lap. As part of her 'diet,' she exercised vigorously, toning her muscles as she lost fat. Her abs had never looked better and she felt amazing, aside from the faint feelings she got and the grumbling that almost never ceased in her stomach.

After finishing the fifth lap in about four minutes, she finally began walking back to the house. Viktor had been around her so much, he hadn't noticed her somewhat drastic weight loss. It had been a month since the meeting and only two days till the show at Fashion Week, and Jane was going to be a model for the most popular designer there. Viktor had promised he'd be there to watch her (adding that the rest of the team would want to watch the other models, too), and his parents would be able to make it, with Fashion week this year being in Europe.

Jane was more nervous meeting his parents than she was modeling at such a huge event. She finally arrived at the House to the boys goofing off in the kitchen, hoarding the cabinets and fridge after having had a scrimmage with another team. Coach saw her and scowled, turning away, and Viktor jogged up to greet her. As usual, she couldn't help but smile and reached out to him. He wrapped an arm around her back, the other busy holding an apple, and swung her around.

"Hello, Luff. Are you ready for the big day?" he asked her, taking a bite (seductively, she thought) out of the apple.

She giggled, setting her music player on the counter, leaning against it. "I'm more nervous to meet your parents, honestly," she said. She headed to the fridge and rooted out her stash of celery, taking out a long stalk.

Viktor made a face. "I don't know vhy you luff that stuff so much," he said. "But you shouldn't vorry about my Mama and Papa; they vill accept you no matter chat. And you shouldn't vorry about the show; you vill be the most beautiful vone there," he said, setting down his apple and rubbing her skinny sides with his large hands. Jane laughed at the foreign way he still pronounced 'beautiful,' the first half of the word sounding deep in his throat and the soft 'f' turning into a v.

"I know that's what you'll think, but your teammates may think otherwise." She was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly Lisa barged through the crowd in the kitchen towards Jane.

"Jane! You have to go, now. They need you today for fittings, tomorrow for practice, and then the show! I got you all packed; say goodbye and get to the living room!" her agent said bossily, grabbing Jane's arm. Jane jumped to Viktor, giving him a kiss and a quick, "Bye, I'll see you soon, I'll call you soon!" as she was dragged away.

Viktor tried saying goodbye and held her hand until the last minute, returning her smile when she shrugged. _It's Lisa, _she thought. Viktor kissed the air as Jane almost turned the corner and she did the same, a less obvious blown kiss. "Jane, you look perfect!" Lisa said. "I know you didn't want to lose weight, and I didn't want you too, either, but this will make you famous. Now let's go!" And with that, they Apparated to Fashion Week.

* * *

Jane thought only of Viktor and of calories and exercise while she was at the runway. They had her try on ridiculous outfits as usual and had her put on all sorts of wigs and make-up combinations. The heels were high and killed her feet, but she walked gracefully. It was determined she would be the star model in the bit of a pre-show that included dancing before the modeling began. That was the same day as she had left.

The next day, after having talked to Viktor for a good hour before they both had practices, Jane had another rehearsal and went to the gym with the rest of the models. She was able to out-lift and out-run most of the malnourished models. _I was like that one time, _she thought. Looking in the mirror, the only real difference between her and the others was that she was chubbier. No matter how much weight she lost, the rest of the girls were skinnier, better. No wonder she exercised better; she still had plenty of fat to lose.

That night she talked to Viktor for hours on the phone before falling asleep. The last thing she remembered hearing was, "Goodnight, Luff. I vill see you tomorrow. My parents vill _luff _you, I promise. Just like I luff you."

* * *

Viktor adjusted his suit, double-checking his shoes, tie, and his trimmed-up goatee. The rest of the team had Apparated to the show, getting seats, and Viktor had gone home to pick up his mother and father.

They both walked down the stairs of the lovely cottage, greeting Viktor warmly. His mother was tall, although not quite as tall as Jane, and was still slim. She had allowed her dark brown hair to streak naturally with gray, giving her a wise but still somehow clean look. Her face had few wrinkles and tonight she was wearing a long, dark gown with lace long sleeves.

As she hugged him, Viktor watched his father approach, laying a hand on his wife's lower back. His father was only an inch shorter than Viktor, with black and mostly gray hair. He had more wrinkles and age to him, but it was a hardened aging from years of hard work. He wore a dark suit, similar to Viktor's, and the family looked like they could be celebrities.

"Viktor, how are you?" his Mama asked. Viktor smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

"I'm vonderful, Mama." His father walked forward and gave Viktor a hearty hug.

"Hello, son! Vhen do ve get to meet this lovely Jane Snow?" his father asked.

"After the show, Papa, I promise. You'll both luff her," he said, looking at both of them.

His father drew his mother close, pecking her on the cheek. "Vell, let's go then!" With that, they Apparated off.

* * *

Jane walked into her dressing area backstage, tossing her bag in the chair. She was disappointed no one besides the make-up artists, models, and designers were allowed backstage; that meant Viktor couldn't come. But looking at her table, she saw a flower; one hyacinth, her favorite. She picked it up, smiling as she smelt it. There was a note: _You will do wonderful. See you after the show. Love, Viktor. _Jane smiled broadly. She would do perfect tonight, not just wonderful, because Viktor was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was wearing her opening costume, a ball gown with a spiny corset, adorned with many steampunk-related decorations and accessories. She actually enjoyed the dress, because although heavy, it was of good tastes and very beautiful. The shoes were more like boots and her hat was like a top hat, classic air pilot goggles laying on top of the brim. There were lots of golds and bronzes tied in for the color scheme, but the designer was not overly dramatic or ridiculous, so she enjoyed modeling his pieces.

The catwalk had a large stage before it and as the music started up, Jane donned her hat and strutted out, leading the pack. Steam was everywhere, with machine decorations lying about. The opening number was simple dancing from the models accented with acrobats in the back and flying from the ceiling. All Jane essentially had to do was dance correctly, move to the spots she had rehearsed, and look pretty.

The ending statement Jane stood atop a platform that rose about ten feet into the air, spotlights on her and two acrobats that landed on the platform with her as the people clapped politely. She smiled as she heard the quidditch team whooping, clearly out of place, but with good heart. She knew they were off to her left but couldn't move a muscle. The platform fell back into the stage and the models strutted backstage. Once behind the curtain, Jane began ripping off her clothes and running to her make-up and hair chair.

Mere minutes later Jane was poised, ready to go, wearing skin-tight leather pants and a large leather jacket with large buckles. Her hair had been gelled back and her eyes were ringed with dark make-up, giving her what she thought to be an evil chick look. It echoed the steampunkness of the opening show, but was also somewhat wearable, if you didn't mind leather and barely being able to walk. But she went down the runway anyways, her walk coming naturally. She stopped at the end, shifting her weight to her left and looking the same direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of Viktor. She saw where the Quidditch team was but was unable to spot Viktor.

After about two more runs, the clothes were gradually getting skimpier and skimpier. Her final wear was a dress, long and white with a brown corset over tasteful lacework. It was strapless and pushed her breasts in a manner to give her acceptable cleavage. This dress, unlike the others, wasn't busting at the bottom from fabric, but instead had a light feel to it. Looking down she saw the lace wasn't completely filled in, allowing bits of skin to flash through the spaces. She slid into matching brown boot/heels and headed down the runway.

By her second walk she hadn't been feeling well. She had accounted it for the fact that she didn't have breakfast and wore two more outfits than the other girls, requiring her to literally run and strip. She had only been given enough time to have two sips of water. The lights were turned up intensely this run and as she walked down the few steps to the last three-fourths of the runway, she almost lost her footing. _I think I might be sick, _she thought. But instead, as she reached the end of the runway and posed, her vision began turning black. She turned and tried focusing on the curtains awaiting her, so far down the runway, when the world went silent and she felt weightless.

* * *

Viktor watched, admiring as Jane walked up and down the runway. He applauded for her the loudest. On her third run, Viktor's mother leaned over. "Vhy is she so skinny? She's the skinniest girl up there!"

Viktor frowned, watching as she passed one of the girls just walking on. His mother was right. Viktor spent everyday with Jane, so he hadn't noticed. "She vas forced on a diet, but I didn't notice that much of a change," he said back.

He exchanged a worried look with his mother, realizing that the 'ten or fifteen' pounds Jane was supposed to lose was a larger difference than he thought. His whole life, Viktor had only worked on _gaining_ weight, and when he gained fifteen pounds, he didn't notice much change, but that had been a gain in muscle, which was leaner than fat. He realized that Jane had managed to lose more than just ten pounds. In fact, she might've lost closer to twenty.

Countless models walked up and down the runway, his mother commenting on ones she liked, and the quidditch team cheering for the girls they thought were pretty. The lighting had a sudden change, much brighter and more intense, and he assumed the last run was about to happen for this designer. Afterwards there'd be intermission and they were planning on leaving. He couldn't help but gasp as Jane walked down the runway once more.

The first reason was because she looked beautiful in this dress. Her make-up was very natural, highlighting her features. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant braid and she made the dress look beautiful. Although of strange style, it's like the designer made it with her in mind.

The second reason was because of how _small _she looked. The make-up revealed her sunken cheeks and paler skin. Her collarbone was visible from where he sat, and her arms and shoulders were bony. The corset showed how small around her waist was.

He watched as she walked down the steps, her walk not as confident. But being her usual self, Jane recovered as she walked the final bit of the runway. "No matter how skinny she is, she does look beautiful in that dress," his mother commented. He nodded, only partially listening. Something was off.

Jane reached the end of the runway and stopped, and Viktor immediately stood up and rushed forward the few rows towards the runway as she began to walk away. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to. There were shouts of complaints from people sitting in the rows, but Viktor reach Jane just as she collapsed and fell off the stage.

He caught her, gently laying her down on her back on the floor beside the stage as everyone gasped. Soon someone was getting a medic. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face and checked her breathing and pulse. Her heartbeat was fluttery. She was breathing quick, shallow breaths, like she couldn't breath right.

"Jane? Luff, can you hear me?" he asked, rubbing her face. There was no response. _She fainted, _he thought. Soon a medic came and began examining her. A stretcher and other medical personnel soon arrived, carting her off. Viktor followed them until they reached the entrance to the backstage.

"Sir, you can't come in here," one of them said.

Viktor glared at him. "I am vith her. I am coming," he said, shoving past the man.

Soon there were three bodyguards restraining Viktor. "Let go of me! I haff to go vith her!" he yelled, struggling. He attempted to punch one of them until his father appeared, grabbing his wrist.

"Son, do not do that. Come, ve vill head to the hospital," his father advised. Viktor looked behind him, seeing his mother and the rest of the team watching him.

"Okay. Let's go now."

* * *

Jane woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, white but turned a warm cream with some sort of lighting in the room. She knew she wasn't in a hospital because the bed was too soft, and she had too many wonderful pillows. Looking down at her body, she saw a beautiful quilt was lying across her body with brown sheets underneath.

She tried to lift her head as much as her body would allow her and looked around the room. There was a brick fireplace to her right, currently put out. At the end wall there was a door and a desk with flowers on top of it. To the left wall was a large window, curtains currently drawn shut, and a bookcase. To either side of the bed there were nightstands, both having beautiful hand-painted porcelain lamps, one of them turned on. The walls were a tasteful tan color and the floor a beautiful dark wood.

Jane stretched slightly, feeling sore. She knew she had fainted and had been to the hospital at one point. She vaguely remembered being wheeled out when Viktor yelled. She tried protesting, wanting him to come with her, but she immediately blacked out again. She woke up once in the hospital when Viktor had come in and kissed her forehead, saying something about leaving. Then she woke up here.

With a lot of effort she sat up in bed. She grunted some, but the door was closed so she wasn't worried about being heard. She managed to slide off the bed and onto the floor, feeling the slight warmth it retained. She padded to the large wooden door, her feet slapping delicately and slowly on the floor, and she opened the door, exposing a hallway.

Jane stepped out into the hallway. To the left at the end was another door, presumably a bedroom. Across the hall from her was a bathroom. down the hallway, to the right, another bedroom was on the wall facing her, and at the end of the hall was the living room. Outside the window it appeared that darkness was just falling. She headed to the living room and heard sounds coming from behind an archway behind the couches, what looked to be the kitchen. She could see a bit of the counter and part of a dining table and chairs.

Looking around the cottage, she got a homey vibe from everything, and felt warm and secure. The windows were large and most of the furniture a tasteful wood. She walked tentatively into the living room, making her way to the kitchen. Reaching the archway she peeked her head in.

"Hello?" she said, her voice sounding small.

She watched as a tall, beautiful woman with her hair pulled back haphazardly looked up. "Oh, hello! Ve didn't expect you to vake up for a vhile. Come in, dear," she said, beckoning towards the counter where pots were on the stove and she was chopping up something. "I am Viktor's mother, Galinda, but you may call me Mama or any other 'mom.' Viktor and his father, Ian, are outside doing yardwork, to put my son's mind at ease," she said, giving Jane a comforting smile.

Jane nodded, feeling shy, leaning against the counter. "What are you cooking?" she asked her.

Galinda went back to chopping. "Stew, but I believe it's also known as 'chilli,'" she said. Jane smiled at the Romanian accent familiar to her now, testing out an unknown word.

"It smells delicious," she told Viktor's mother.

She smiled. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane looked up at the backdoor leading into the dining room as she heard footsteps and talking. "I just vant to check on her one more time, please," she heard Viktor saying.

He opened the door and before he had turned to look at his mom, Jane was running and jumping to Viktor, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Viktor stumbled forward before he realized who it was and returned the embrace with vigor. "Luff, you are okay! I vas vorried, you fell and I didn't know vhat vas vrong…" he mumbled into her shoulder as he stroked her hair.

Viktor's father walked around the two, heading to his wife as he watched, satisfied Viktor had found the one meant for him. Jane released Viktor's neck, only to bury her face into his chest and wrap her arms around his back. She felt him stroking her lower back gently, his head on top of hers.

"Let us go to the living room," Viktor's father suggested.

Viktor nodded and Jane felt herself being lifted by Viktor. "Viktor!" she giggled, surprised. "I can walk!"

"According to that show, I saw you can," he said, "but I also saw you can't."

Jane huffed as Viktor proceeded into the living room, sitting down on the loveseat while his parents sat on the larger couch, turning slightly to face them. Viktor had situated Jane so her legs were over his lap and she could lay snuggled to his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are avare of our family's bit of a, uh… curse, yes?" Viktor's father asked. Jane nodded. "Vell, ve understand that Viktor has decided you are the von for him, and we immediately are accepting you into our family. I was a few years younger than Viktor vhen I found Galinda, and am very familiar with the emotion. I still feel it everyday," he said, smiling fondly at his wife.

"You vill be staying in our cottage vith us and Viktor vhile you recover. You may call us Mama and Papa as Viktor does, seeing as you vill eventually join us anyvays," Viktor's mom said with a small smile towards Jane. "Viktor has a veek off from practices, but you are restricted for three. Ve vill make sure you see a safe recovery, but ve also vant to understand vhat you are going through is like. Vould you mind telling us about your habits and past vith eating disorders?" his mom finally finished.

Viktor tightened at the mention of 'eating disorders,' but Jane rubbed his chest gently with her hand. She turned her upper body to face his parents as they waited, worried looks on their faces. "Well, when I was a teenager I began modeling in the Muggle world, so I was dieting on a regular basis, but was never worried about how I looked," she began.

_She sat in a meeting room as her first possible big-time modeling job was just in reach, but her employer had a catch. "You have to lose some weight," he said. "We were thinking about five pounds. If you just stop eating and don't exercise you should lose fat from the areas we need thinned up," he suggested. Jane was about to object when Eva, her previous agent, spoke. "It should be no problem."_

_ But it turned into a very big problem._

_ Jane lost the five pounds, but she soon had job after job, each one wanting her skinnier than the last. After three months she had lost countless pounds, now having a BMI of 16, placing her in the underweight category. But she was addicted to the weight loss and wanted more._

_ Even between jobs she would exercise till she almost dropped, and ate as little as possible. The few times her willpower did break and she binged, she almost immediately disposed of it. Soon people were telling her to get help, saying they were worried about her, but all she saw was fat._

_ She began using dieting pills to drop even more weight and was becoming faint on a regular basis. After a few more months her hair was thinning, she had difficulty sleeping, and she was always cold. She finally was hospitalized when she fainted on a jog and someone called an ambulance._

_ After being force-fed into gaining back weight to a healthy BMI of 20, Jane hated herself but was watched carefully under her new agent, Lisa's, eyes. Wizard modeling became her priority, seeing as they wanted a healthier look, and she soon became what people claimed to be 'recovered,' but that little monster was always in the back of her mind, nagging, "You're fat. Stop eating. Get rid of it. You're disgusting, and ugly, and need to be __**skinny.**__" _

_ But she was strong, and stayed healthy, and made a career and finished her schooling, and she was proud of herself. Years later and there she was, meeting Viktor and modeling but soon falling back into the same hole, dragged down by her demons._

"That's about it," she said. "This time around, I'd eat smaller amounts that would be diet-worthy so Viktor didn't notice. At dinner everyone made me eat a lot so at night, once Viktor was asleep, I'd go to the bathroom. When everyone was gone I'd go run for miles and miles."

She stopped, Viktor's parents looking saddened. Suddenly Viktor moved her legs gently aside and stormed out of the room, obviously angry. Jane shot up after him. "Viktor?" she called.

She followed him as he went into what was apparently his room. He had closed the door and there were loud noises, sounds such as things being thrown or punched. She knocked at the door. "Viktor?" she said as she opened the door.

Jane watched as Viktor threw a lamp across the room, a loud crash and the sound of a shattering bulb filling the room. Jane flinched at the sound. "Viktor!" She fully entered the room, closing the door. Viktor began beating at a punching bag hanging in the corner. She was alarmed as the large heavy-weight bag was swinging wildly. Thankfully it was placed far enough from the wall and anything else to do any damage.

She walked and stood by the bag, somewhat in front of Viktor as she crossed her arms. "Move," he grunted. "I don't vant it to hit you."  
"No," she said. "At least, not until you tell me why you're angry."

Viktor grunted and kept at the punching bag.

"Viktor, if you don't tell me, I'm going to blame myself for your anger," she said. "It's not exactly something I can control."

Viktor immediately stopped, steadying the punching bag and looking at Jane. "I vould never be mad at you for something like this," he said.

Jane walked closer to him, grabbing one of his hands and rubbing it. "Then _why _are you mad?"

"Because, I didn't notice!" Viktor said, storming away and pacing rapidly. "You vere starving yourself, and making yourself be sick, and I didn't notice! I am supposed to take care of you, protect you, I _vant _to care for you, but I didn't! I failed!" he said, punching the bag one more time.

Jane reached out, touching his face as he huffed and closed his eyes, his jaw set in anger. "Viktor, look at me," she whispered. He tilted his face downwards. "I said _look at me._"

Viktor slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. When he did, his scowl went away, replaced by a small smile, just pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You didn't fail. Want to know why?" Jane whispered. "Because I didn't realize it, either. I didn't catch it, didn't get help. So if you failed, I did, too." She gently reached up, stroking his head, and kissed him. She felt a warmth spread through her as their lips touched and his arms wrapped around her, where they belong.

She pulled back slowly, looking into his dark brown eyes. "I love you. No matter what you do, you'll never fail."

Viktor smiled, his teeth showing, and he let out a laugh. "You… Luff me?" Jane smiled, looking down in shyness. Viktor tilted her head back up. "I luff you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor woke up to a pounding at the front door. His parents had gone into town and he was in bed with Jane. As she moved around slightly, he got out of bed silently and put on a shirt. He closed the bedroom door behind him as he hurried to the front door.

He opened it to see a currently unwelcome face. "Viktor!" Lisa said, walking in immediately. "Where's Jane? I need to talk to her."

Viktor glared at her. "You can talk to me about it. Jane is sleeping and in _rehabilitation,_" he said, spitting the words at the agent.

Lisa looked hurt. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything."

Viktor laughed spitefully. "Vhy? Maybe because you signed Jane off vithout talking to her about it. You made her lose veight. She told me vhat you said about how to lose it, too."

Lisa shrugged, only looking mildly uncomfortable. "That's how modeling is. Now she has a huge paycheck, thanks to me. Well, not as big as it would be had she not fainted before the end of the show-"

Viktor interrupted her, putting an arm out to prevent Lisa from moving towards the hallway as she had attempted to do. The movement created a loud bang that vibrated through the house. "No. You may not see her."

The agent looked at her watch and put a hand on her hip. "I don't have much time, now I need to see her-"

"You had a chance to see her yesterday, in the hospital. Yet ve saw nothing of you. You don't deserve to see her now."

Lisa attempted to push through, but Viktor placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her away. "I vould appreciate it if you left-"

"Viktor?" came a sleepy voice. Viktor and Lisa turned to see Jane approaching, one of her old shirts now baggy on her tiny form. Viktor walked towards Jane, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, luff," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Lisa smiled and walked up to Jane. "Hello, dear! You're looking better!" she said, hugging Jane. Jane simply patted her back and receeded back to Viktor.

"So, I have your paycheck. It would've been much larger if you hadn't fainted at the end-" Lisa began.

"I don't want it," Jane said.

Lisa looked shocked. "What?"

"I don't want it," Jane repeated. "I'm doing just fine with my finances since my housing's been paid for over a long period of time. That's just money that will mark another stage of an eating disorder for me."

Lisa chuckled. "Money is money, and you're fine! I mean, you fainted _once_ and you look great! The employers loved you and you've been getting tons of calls from big-shots!" She put the check out to Jane.

Viktor grabbed it from Lisa. "She said she didn't vant it," he said.

Lisa glared at him. "Listen, you-"

"No, you listen," Viktor said, stepping forward towards Lisa. "You did this to her. You made her sick. She relapsed to an eating disorder, and if she had kept at that pace for long enough, she vould have _died,_" he said. "You took my beautiful Jane and made her sick. She could've been very hurt. She doesn't vant to do that anymore, and I von't let her. If it is okay vith Jane, you vill be fired."

Jane stepped forward and took the check from Viktor. She opened it and looked at the amount. "It's a good check, but not nearly as big as you made it to be." Jane ripped the check in half. "Tell them I said thanks, but no thanks. Donate it to charity."

Viktor opened the door and beckoned to Lisa. "Oh, by the way," Jane said. "I agree with Viktor. I'm letting you go. You helped me the first time but I guess success went to your head."

Jane gently pushed her towards the door. Lisa was flabbergasted, her mouth open.

"How dare you!" she said, facing them as she was pushed out the door. "I MADE you, Jane!"

Viktor took over the doorway. "How dare _you _do this to a beautiful young lady. I vill never forgive you," he growled. "Now leave." He slammed the door closed and turned to Jane. "Vhat vould you like for breakfast?"

He was pushed against the door as Jane approached him on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on his nose. "I dunno," she said. She kissed his neck. "I'm not quite ready for breakfast yet." She kissed his jaw.

Viktor groaned slightly, smiling. "Jane, doing things in my childhood home does not feel right. I vouldn't control myself after a certain point, and I'm not ready for that yet…" he murmured.

Jane backed away, pouting. "Fine." She kissed his lips, and he felt her smile. "But nothing big for breakfast yet? Remember, five or six _small _meals a day!" she said, bouncing off to the kitchen.

Viktor smiled, following. "I know, Luff."

* * *

Jane sat at the table, a plate of food in front of her. Viktor didn't know what 'healthy' meant really, so where Jane imagined lots of fruit, Viktor imagined lots of bread items covered in syrup. There were thick slices of French bread in front of her doused in syrup with grease-covered bacon and a muffin covered in butter. She stared at the food, not picking up her fork.

Viktor had a plate of the same items, although twice as much, and looked at her. "Vhy are you not eating?" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "Um, lots of… calories in these particular foods."

Viktor nodded. "Yes, but you must eat at least half." He began eating his own food.

Jane picked up the muffin, wiping off some of the butter. She ate the parts not doused in the yellow stuff, but soon finished it. She attempted to spread some of the syrup to other parts of the plate, but after eating only one half of a slice of French toast, Viktor had finished and Jane was struggling to keep eating.

Viktor cleaned his plate and returned, sitting down at the table next to Jane. "Eat."

"If only it were that easy," Jane groaned.

"Are you full already?" Viktor asked, an eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"Not completely, but the food is so…" She tried to find a way to finish.

"Fattening?" Viktor suggested.

Jane nodded.

"Vell, you can make lunch for us if Mama isn't in charge of it," he suggested. "But try eating two slices of your bacon and you're free."

Jane stared at the bacon, picking it up. She really does love bacon, but it has so much grease and so many unnecessary calories… She ate a bite, and not being completely repulsed, finished that slice and one more in a few minutes. Looking at Viktor, she asked, "Can I go now?"

Viktor shook his head. "I haff to vatch you for a few hours until your food digests. Doctor's orders."

Jane slouched in her chair, cursing the doctor under her breath. "Okay, but I'll have stomach cramps in about half an hour," she warned.

Viktor smiled sadly at her. "Better than a dead you."

* * *

A few months later and fall was approaching quickly. Jane enjoyed watching the leaves change color. She sat in her dorm room at the House, looking out the window. Viktor and the guys were at practice and she had to start on lunch for them all soon. After her 'recovery' was deemed complete from a month at the Krum's, she was able to return to modeling for the quidditch team. She hated to leave Mama and Papa as she was now somewhat comfortable calling them, but she and Viktor visited them every open weekend they had.

She bustled about the kitchen. Today she decided to make bourbon chicken, one of her favorites, and something with protein for her boys, as she referred to the team. She'd also make lots of potatoes and make sure they had plenty of chocolate milk for immediately after the workout and they couldn't get enough of her sweet tea for with the meal.

After she had finished everything and threw it all on the counters with plates set in a pile at the beginning, the boys all filed in, Viktor last as usual to grab Jane and give her a kiss. "It smell vonderful," he said. "Vhat did you make?"

"Bourbon chicken," she said. "With mashed potatoes and vegetables. One of my favorites."

He kissed her again. "Beautiful, charming, a great cook… and _mine,_" he said, nipping her neck. Jane laughed, telling him to get something to eat.

Jane served herself last, sitting next to Viktor as usual. "My parents vill be at the game tomorrow," Viktor told her between mouthfuls, "and vould like you to sit vith them."

"Of course!" Jane said, chewing smaller mouthfuls.

Viktor stopped eating for a moment, gazing at her and smiling after a moment. Jane didn't know why, but the moment just seemed perfect. She grabbed his hand and rubbed his palm with her thumb, returning the smile. He turned back to his plate, seeming to think for a moment then continuing to eat.

* * *

After quidditch season ended Viktor and Jane looked at places to move in together and finally selected a small house in a dense forest in Bulgaria. "It's close to family, but the summer months are varm," he told her, when they were deciding between that one and a house in Australia. "And during the cold months, I vill keep you varm," he smiled, winking.

Jane laughed, deciding it would be nice to be close to his family. "Alright," she said. "That one."

Once the couple were finally moved in, they cuddled one night in their bedroom, the fire going and the house silent. Jane was dozing off as Viktor suddenly got up and left the room. Startled, she followed him.

She saw him pacing in the living room. "Viktor?" she asked, worried. He turned towards her and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, heading to their room.

"Viktor!" she asked as she pulled away quickly. He laid her down, somewhat roughly, on their bed as he began kissing her collarbone, then her neck, then soon her lips again. Jane had noticed his pupils had dialated, almost covering his entire iris. She was somewhat worried when she remembered something Viktor had warned her about. _He was worried he eventually couldn't control himself, _she remembered. He roughly began kissing her again and she was momentarily frightened as he essentially tossed her farther up on the bed. He was much stronger than her, and if he proceeded too far, they didn't have protection, and she wasn't sure if she was ready, and- "Viktor!" she said, trying to push him off her.

He pulled back, gazing at her. He tried blinking hard, but eventually shook his head as he returned to kissing her. He only increased in his roughness and Jane was worried as she tried crawling out of the bed. She pushed Viktor and got off the bed, looking at him as he stared at her. He looked at her for a long time before his eyes returned to normal, although his breathing was still heavy.

"Viktor, are you okay now?" she asked him, approaching him slowly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his now shaggy hair. "Yes, but I- I could haff done something bad to you, and I… I should probably go somevere else tonight," he said, getting up.

Jane moved to stop him. "No, Viktor, I still want you here!" she said.

He turned to her, his face pained. "I couldn't live vith myself if I hurt you. I haff been having the uncontrollable urges, the vones vhere I might hurt you, for a few veeks now, but they have been vhen I am avay from you, until now. I vill spend the night at Mama and Papa's, and I vill be back tomorrow morning. Okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"You're going to no matter what I say," she said, crossing her arms. "But whatever makes you feel better."

Viktor rubbed her cheek. "I vant vhat is best for you. Before I go, I haff something to give you." He now had a small smile on his face and he opened a drawer on the nightstand on his side, pulling out a small wooden box. He opened it and pulled out two necklaces.

They were clearly His and Her's necklaces. The female one had a thinner silver chain, with a lithe-looking dragon on it. The dragon had a small diamond set on its forehead in what looked to be a diadem. The male's had a bulky-looking dragon, slightly bigger and in a fighting position. It had protective armor engraved on it.

"This is for the voman," he said, walking behind her and putting the necklace around her neck. "The dragon is a queen, royalty. She is to be protected no matter what." He put his own necklace on. The chain was thicker than hers, all of it made out of a darker metal. "Mine is for the man. It is the knight dragon, wearing armor so he can take any hits meant for the queen. He vill protect her." Viktor looked at Jane. "If you are ever in trouble, even if it is from me, my necklace vill let me know. If I am causing the trouble," he said with a grimace, "it vill stop me."

"So will you stay now?" she asked Viktor.

Viktor smiled. "I suppose so," he said.

Jane smiled, hugging Viktor. "I love you," she said.

He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I luff you, too."

* * *

***Hello, everyone that's been reading my story! Thank you for viewing and I hope you've been enjoying it! I just wanted to say that probably next chapter I will be having an M-rated scene but I'll probably publish it in a different document (almost like a one-shot) that can link to this story. That way, readers here that don't want to read it don't have to, if you want to you can find it (I'll make the title obvious), and any readers that just want to read a smutty one-shot can just read that! Best of everyone's worlds! Thank you again (:**


End file.
